Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie
Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is 2012 sequel to the 2011 film, Scooby-Doo! The Movie, was released worldwide on November 2, 2012 in regular and IMAX. The 3D and IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable around the world, except for the United States. Guess stars in the film are Miley Cyrus and Adam Levine. Plot The monsters have returned back to life as the mysterious masked prson has stolen the remote control to bring the monsters to life. Realizing that professor Harvey has escaped from prison, but it turned out that he was not a suspect for being that person behind the mask, The Mystery Inc. must not only solve the mystery but have the world the world once again. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo / Fred Jones *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Miley Cyrus as Brooke *Adam Levine as Trent *Denzel Washington as Barack Obama Development On July 6, 2011, it was reported that a sequel titling Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be released in theaters and IMAX on April 12, 2013, making Scooby-Doo! The Movie the first of a planned franchise.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Sequel Gets Release Date, Title and Story. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2011. Like the first film, it will be released into IMAX theaters, and may be converted to release in 3D unlike the first film. Warner Bros. confirmed Miley Cyrus to play as the role as the new character Brooke, Shaggy's first ever high school crush.Miley Cyrus to star in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 12, 2012. Adam Levine also signed up to star into the film.Adam Levin voices in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 25, 2012. Denzel Washington land the voice as the 44th president of the United States, Barack Obama.Denzel Washington is Barack Obama in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retreived May 31, 2012. The soundtrack with the same title, will be released on October 16, 2012, one week before the film's release. The film score, writen by David Newman, will be released on October 30, 2012. Release Like the first film Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be in IMAX, and could also be converted to release in 3D.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Goes 3D. Retrieved May 12, 2012. It will be released on April 5, 2013 worldwide, two years after the release of the first film. The film's release date moved up five months early to November 2, 2012, which is now almost two years after the release of Scooby-Doo! The Movie.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie bumps release date to November. Retrieved May 27, 2012. On June 15, 2012, a teaser trailer for the film was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Teaser Trailer Debuts. Retrieved June 15, 2012. On August 3, 2012, the film's full length theatrical trailer was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Theatrical Trailer Debuts. Retrieved August 30, 2012. Tickets for Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie goes on sale starting on September 25, 2012.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Tickets Goes on Sale September 25! Retrieved September 20, 2012. The video game version of the film will be released on November 1, 2012, one day behind the film's release date. Warner Bros. has converted the film in 3D, and is set to be released in 3D only in foreign markets on October 30. The film will not play 3D in the U.S, but will only play in regular and IMAX on November 2.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie to be in 3D in international countries, not in US. Retrieved October 20, 2012. The IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable in foreign markets only, not in the U.S. Reaction Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a better score than the first film, with 75% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Metacritics gave it 69% which is a positive percent with 46 out of 100, also better than the first film.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved March 29, 2011. See also *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *Official Website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Scooby-Doo-The-2nd-Movie/235676149876154?ref=tn_tnmn Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Official Website on Facebook] *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' at Internet Movie Database Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2012 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2012 animated films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category: 3D films